I Can Wait Forever
by Doctor-D666
Summary: A post QB story of how our two fave girls finally found each other again...
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Wait Forever.**

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fic ever! Be gentle in your reviews?

As you're well versed by now, I don't own Glee or any music featured in the following piece of fiction from my brain, all I own are my OC's….. Fic title from Simple Plan's song of the same name. I am not a Finn fan so thus I WILL be treating the character the way I saw him, it is not a reflection on my thoughts about Cory.

Chapter 1.

"If anyone knows why these two ladies should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." At the ministers words Quinn & Rachel fix the crowd with their signature HBIC glares whilst Quinn chances a glare to the ceiling briefly. Satisfied that no-one will interrupt them, both turn back to the minister who continues with the ceremony which involves beautiful vows written by Quinn and a song from Rachel. The minister barely has time to announce the union of Mrs & Mrs Berry-Fabray before Rachel is tilting Quinn over in her arms and kissing her for all she's worth. It takes a barely concealed "WANKY" from Santana to make Rachel break for air. Flushed but not embarrassed Rachel shoots Santana a look before taking her new wives hand and walking down the aisle to get ready for their reception.

Your probably wondering who I am. The names David, Kiwi guy and les-bro to Quinn Fabray. I've been with these girls through all the highs and most definitely the lows…. "David, I need my best-man, get over here!" Quinn calls, breaking me out of my internal monologue; wheeling over to her and her new wife I hug both of them in congratulations before turning to Quinn "Yeah Q?" I ask. "Its almost time for speeches, you ready?" She asks. "I got this Q-Ball." I tell her with a cheeky grin, using my college nick-name for her. Taking the microphone from the band-stage I clear my throat before turning to face side-on to Q&R and the crowd.

"Hey everyone, my names David, I am best man to this woman." I say with a jerk of the head in Quinns direction. "I've known Quinn now almost 6 years and I can honestly say I am so proud of you my sister. You've finally arrived after being on your way for so long." I say, clearing my throat from the tightness that phrase brings me, with the knowledge I have of their pasts. "Quinn you've grown from a Christian good-girl to an abandoned pregnant teen to a rebel with an ironic tattoo with slight mental issues to a girl finding herself finally with the help of her other best-friend before finally becoming the amazing woman and best selling author I am addressing now. I miss anything?" I ask Quinn with a shared chuckle before addressing Rachel. "Rachel you've gone from an annoying diva, to a lost girl willing to settle for the easy option, to a woman finally achieving her dreams but still needing that guidance to make the right decision and finally to a multiple Tony award winning actress who has just married her rightful high-school sweetheart. Your love is beautiful and I am so honoured to have been graced with the privilege of coming along for the journey. To Quinn & Rachel." I toast raising my glass, as the guests do the same.

Santana then comes up and snatches the mic from my hands. "Thanks Wheels V2." She says pushing me off stage gently. "All right my names Santana Lopez and weirdly enough I am here to do this for Rachel. Honestly if you had told me I would one day stand here and deliver a best-person speech for the Hobbit I would have first asked if you had a lobotomy recently before going all Lima-Heights on you." Santana says seriously before turning to Rachel and saying;

"That was the case anyway till freshman year when I dropped out and with my Mami's blessing moved to New York to live with Rachel and Kurt." "You mean not letting us have prior warning before knocking on our door, dropping your bags in the hallway and announcing that you're moving in." Rachel calls out, to which Santana shruggingly replies "same thing. Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, I've always known that these two would end up together, the pent up sexual energy in Glee club in high school was ridiculous. Yet you both buried it for the most frustrating game of boyfriend ping-pong in history. Now Finn, who is no longer with us." Santana pauses to look up to the ceiling briefly. "Finn was the ultimate idiot who had enough sense to play both girls throughout high school, not to mention he outed me to the world. Admittedly though, had he not paid attention to Rachel in high school we may not be here. Even though he had, there was still a chance we still might not have been here today. Rachel, Quinn your both idiota's but I love you both." Santana finishes before finishing her glass and throwing the band singer the mic and making her way towards her heavily pregnant wife, Brittany.

Sitting at the bridal party table watching the wives dance with each other I let the memories of the last 5 years wash over me…..

A/N: First chapter done! Sorry if its a lil short. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

5 years earlier….

2 months after "I Do."

Quinns pov:

"What am I doing? Santana was right. Ugh, it was better with Santana…. Wait am I gay?' Quinn thinks as her professor lays sloppy kisses along her jaw whilst she lays there unresponsive. "Quinn, are you all right?" He asks her as he sits up off her. 'Im sorry sir, I can't do this anymore.' She says, tears coming down her face as she fixes her self up in the mirror, collects her things and turns to leave. 'Please don't be angry at me or punish me for this sir.' She quietly begs as she looks back at her professor. 'Of course not Quinn, as far as im concerned this never happened, your still one of my best students though.' He says, flashing her a charming smile that used to have her feeling appreciated, but now leaves her feeling a little empty. Quinn smiles appreciatively at him before exiting his private study and making her way back to her dorm room on the Yale campus, but not before grabbing a coffee from a campus café.

Stopping to sit on the steps of a random building she barely notices a guy in a wheelchair stop next to her and pull out a guitar and start strumming until she recognizes the song he starts playing,

(OC: _Italics_ Quinn: **Bold **_**Both**_**)**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel outta place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong and no-one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away, do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no-one hears you screaming?_

Recognizing the song she silently asks the guy if she can jump in which he grants with a nod of the head.

**No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright, **

**You don't know what its like to be like me.**

The guy joins her on the chorus.

_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down and no-ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over?**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside your bleeding**

**No you don't know what its like, when nothing feels alright, **

**You don't know what its like to be like me.**

_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down and no-ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

_Welcome to my life_

_No-one ever lied straight to your face, and no-one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think im happy, but im not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what its like, what its like._

_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down and no-ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down and no-ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

**Welcome to my life.**

_Welcome to my life_

_**Welcome to my life.**_

As the guy plays the final chords quinn turns to him and claps quietly, as does the small crowd that has gathered during their performance. After the crowd disperses with a few people trying to give them both money but both politely refusing Quinn waits till he has put his guitar away before addressing him. "Wow, your voice is amazing. How'd you learn to play, when did you learn to play?" She asks, stopping herself from further word vomit, she blushes holding her hand out and saying, "sorry, im Quinn by the way how are you?" The guy chuckles gently before taking her hand and saying in a surprising New Zealand accent "Hi Quinn, im David. I learnt in high school, so about 3 years ago I started I guess." He says with a shrug as he struggles to put his guitar on the back of his wheelchair. "Need a hand?" Quinn asks with a giggle. "Yes please." He says handing the case over to her and turning his chair. "There you go." She says once its in place. "Thanks." He says to her. "Say Quinn I know you've just had a coffee, but would you like to grab another and sit with me for a bit?" He asks tentatively. Checking her watch, she sees she has another hour before her now normal skype catch up with Santana. "Sure." She says, walking beside him back in to the coffee shop.

Once they've both ordered coffees and found a seat Quinn looks to David and asks "so tell me about yourself." To which he replies, "Hmmm, what is there to know. Im 18 and as you can tell from the accent, im not from America. Im actually from New Zealand. Oh and im in a wheelchair. Im also straight." He states matter of factly, gesturing to the chair. "Do you mind if I ask how you came to be in the chair?" Quinn asks quietly. "I was born with the disability, not disease, known as Spina Bifida, if you've heard of it. So I was, to quote GaGa "Born This Way". He tells her with a smile. "Oh wow, you must've had an interesting life. I've only known one other person in a wheelchair, my friend who was in Glee Club with me, Artie. Although he was in an accident." Quinn says to him "poor dude, though I gotta say the only Crip is a born crip." He says, quoting South Park. "If you say so." She says giggling again. "So that's a lil about me, how bout you?" he asks. "Bare essentials or life story?" She asks him, "whatever your comfortable with." He replies.

"Well I was born in to a well off middle class white All-American family. The only thing a Fabray woman was expected to do was go to school, get an education then find a nice boy and settle down, all the while having two or more kids. Too bad I was born an ugly duckling initially." She says as he raises an eyebrow to her last statement. "No seriously, all this" she gestures to her body and face "is all due to Pro-active, exercise and dadd- Russel paying for a nose job at 15. I was almost the perfect daughter till I got pregnant at 16 by a guy who's protection was "trust me". At this David is sitting slightly slack-jawed as she simply continues. "I was promptly kicked out of home as my mildly mentally disabled boyfriend at the time who ok, I did lie to and say the kid was his. Outted me in front of my parents by singing "Your Having My Baby." I was given 30 minutes to pack what I could before the door was slammed in my face. Luckily my boyfriend at the time was nice enough to let me stay with him, at least until the truth came out."

"I had a fat day once, and feeling insecure I went over to the resident man-whore of my school's house and well you can figure out the rest. They ended up having a brawl in the middle of the choir room as Finn abandoned Glee Club and me. I ended up bouncing home to home till I found security with my friend Mercedes who let me stay with her till we got to our regionals performance where I promptly went in to labour after seeing my mother again and her telling me she had kicked my father out and wanted me back home." She slightly rambles. "Wow that feels good to get out." She says giggling as she notices Davids unchanged expression. "I won't bore you yet with Junior or Senior year." She tells him. "Wow how'd you survive that?" He asks her honestly. "Having good friends and my own personal guardian angel who I never deserved…. Rachel Berry." She adds with a blush. "Guardian angel huh? She sounds like she was more than that to you." He adds with a raised brow. "I wish." She says absentmindedly, blushing furiously when she realises her slip. "I mean, we could have been best friends from about sophomore year if I wasn't so stubborn about getting my popularity back after Beth was born. We only reached a tentative friendship senior year." She says with a small fond smile. "Tell me more about her?" He asks Quinn.

"What to know about Rachel Berry, she is tiny, both height and weight-wise. Jewish, vegan because she didn't agree with meat practices, she's the child of two gay dads. She also has one of the most beautiful voices you would have ever heard." She says offering him her I-Pod with Rachel's version of "The Only Exception" on cue to play. "Wow." David says as he finishes listening to the song. "So when did you realise you were in love with her?" He asks Quinn. "W-what are you talking about?" She asks shocked. "I don't understand what your implying, but its not true ok. I don't love Rachel as anymore than a friend…. I can't." She whimpers as tears start pouring out of her eyes. "Crap im sorry Quinn. Just forget I said anything.' He says as he moves around the table with his arms open, offering her a hug. "I got you Q-ball, I got you." He says hugging her tightly whilst rubbing her back soothingly. "Im sorry, my mouth runs away on me sometimes." He says apologetically. "Its fine." She says checking her phone once the hug is broken. "I've actually got to go Skype with my friend from home…. Would you want to come back to my dorm with me and meet her, over the net anyway?" She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sure." David replies as they make their way out of the coffee shop and back to Quinns dorm room.

Once back in her room Quinn boots up her laptop as David looks around the room, Stopping to look at photos Quinn has of high school. "This her?." He asks pointing to a picture of a short brunette in a very Britney Spears-esque outfit. "Yep that's Rachel, it was Britney week though, she normally wore animal sweaters on top." Quinn says kinda dreamily, loading Skype and accepting her already insistent call. "Damn Q, I know you love the hobbit, you don't need to tell me that again." Santana says in lieu of greeting as she hears Quinns last statement. "Screw you Santana." Quinn says once she see's her friend. "You already did dummy, remember? For a Yale student your memory is hopeless Q." At Santana's confession Quinn blushes furiously as David raises his eyebrows in surprise off-screen. "Whatever, hows NY? Found anything to do there yet? Anyone?" Quinn asks nicely, smirking at David off-screen. "No and no Quinn, you know how I feel about Brittany still. Who are you looking at? She says, noticing her friends look off screen. "Oh crap, sorry San, im just here with my new friend David." She says turning the cam so he's in shot as well. "Hey." He says simply as she looks him over once. "Great, you found a Wheels V2." She says snarkily. "Be nice San, David is actually a pretty cool guy once I talked to him. He was actually interested in what I had to say and not for any of this." She says, motioning to her body. "Gay." Santana fake coughs in to her hand. "Actually im 100% straight." He tells her through the computer screen. "Ok well im still keeping my eye on you, you better not hurt Quinn." She tells him menacingly. "She'll be safe with me, I promise." He says honestly. "So San, how is she?" Quinn asks, turning the convo back to her. "Who, Rachel? She's fine, still obsessed with Brody who I think is a giggilo. Im serious." She says as David and Quinn crack up laughing. "Screw you both." She says pouting. "Im sorry S." Quinn says once she's stopped laughing "Its ok Q." San says honestly with a slight yawn. "Im sorry San, I should let you rest, call me again soon ok." Quinn says as they finish up the Skype call.

"So that was Santana." Quinn says to David as she puts her laptop away. "She seems like a nice girl." He replies tentatively. Quinn replies with a chuckle. "She is, she just hides it behind the bitch." She says with a smile "What was that about you and her sleeping together?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "You caught that huh? It was our old Glee Club teachers eventual non wedding, and we went together and I dunno, something felt right dancing with her that I never had with a guy before, and eventually we went back to our hotel room and she was so amazing. She basically gave me the first time I should have had, she's gay if you couldn't tell though." Quinn says shyly. Chuckling David replies "She sounds like an awesome girl truthfully." "So ready to tell me more about Rachel and your non crush?" He asks, narrowly avoiding the cushion thrown his way. "It's a long story, like I said." She says with a blush. "I've got time." He says simply as he sits in front of her.

End of Chapter 2

Song: Welcome To My Life (acoustic version)- Simple Plan

So that's chapter two. Thoughts? Oh and just to clear one thing up now, there will be NO Quinn/OC relationship or any more QuinnTana.

Next Chapter, do you all want a continuation of the Dainn talk, a switch to NY or a time jump to the main crux of the story?


End file.
